Return of the Youngest King of Thieves!
by Shadow Orenda
Summary: In the long-awaited (well.. not really long-awaited, but okay) sequel to 'Moral Rant of DOOM,' little thief Bakura learns that not all priests are all that holy... [COMPLETE]
1. Busted!

A/N: That's right! Iiit's back!!! Little thief Bakura returns in the sequel to "A Young Pharaoh, A Young Thief, and the Moral Rant of DOOM": "Return of the Little King of Thieves!" You've all been holding your breath, haven't you?!  
  
*silence*  
  
.I thought so. So let the fun continue!  
  
Note that I am not particularly concerned with the age difference, since apparently (according to manga 308) when Seto and Bakura were this age, Yami was a baby. (I am twisting Time to my own evil means! MWA-ha-ha-HA!!!)  
  
.Oh yeah, and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. *grumbles* Not yet, anyway.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bakura, the future king of thieves, was very young.  
  
He had white hair.  
  
He had a red cloak.  
  
He was in biiig trouble.  
  
There was a guard on his left, a dead-end on his right, a wall in front of him, another guard behind him, and a large amount of stolen valuables in the sack slung over his shoulder.  
  
Big, biiig, biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiig trouble.  
  
He grinned uncertainly. "Ummm. hi, guys?"  
  
Beeeeeep. wrong answer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oof!" Bakura sat up, rubbing his head and wincing, and watched glumly as the door to his prison cell slammed shut. He heard the dull thud of a bar being placed across the door, preventing any hope of escape, and the echoing of footsteps as the guards tramped away.  
  
"Oh, bugger it," the thief muttered, wishing he knew more curse words. He couldn't believe he'd really been arrested. What to do now? He looked around at the windowless cell and sighed. Well, what could he do  
  
"I can get you outta there, you know," said a voice.  
  
"Huh?" Bakura scrambled to his feet. "Who's that?"  
  
In response, the door creaked open. Standing just outside it was a boy of about 12, wearing the robes of a priest-in-training. He had short brown hair, blue eyes, and a sullen, spoiled look about him.  
  
Instinct told Bakura to back away, but he stood his ground. "And why would you wanna help me escape?"  
  
"Follow me," the boy answered. "I'll explain once we're outside." Without waiting for a response, he turned and set off down the corridor.  
  
With a mental shrug, Bakura followed. 


	2. Bargaining

Once they were out in the sunlight, the young priest-in-training turned to Bakura. He explained that his name was Seto, and that he was being trained for the position of high priest.  
  
".You are a thief, are you not?" Seto asked bluntly after introducing himself.  
  
Bakura blinked. "Um. yes?"  
  
"I thought so." Seto looked satisfied. "Then I want you to steal something for me. You do owe me, after all."  
  
Bakura stared. "Um, I don't think you get it. I'm a *thief*. T. um, t-h." He frowned. Most Egyptians were not literate, and certainly thieves were no exception. "Well. a thief. Yeah," he continued. "Meaning, I don't care if I owe you anything. I don't care how royal you are. I don't- um." The last syllable was owing to the fact that Seto had pinned him against the wall and was holding a knife to his throat.  
  
"Listen," hissed Seto. "An uncle of mine died recently. He owned a small golden statue of Osiris that I've had my eye on for some time. Now that he's gone, they've put it in a temple. That temple is just over this wall. Get it for me, and I will let you live."  
  
Bakura gulped, but tried his best to look nonchalant (a hard thing to do when a 12-yr-old priest is threatening you with a knife). "Um. all-righty then," he managed. "I'll, um, just be on my thieving little way now." Seto silently removed the knife, and Bakura hastily scrambled up and over the wall. 


	3. Think quick!

Bakura cautiously opened the temple door a crack. Good. It was empty. He slipped inside and approached the altar. Every nerve in his body was twanging for some odd reason. There- on the altar, the statue! Bakura grabbed it and hurriedly stuffed it into one of his gigantic pockets. He bolted out the door and shimmied up the wall. He then crouched down and glanced below him. Seto was standing there, looking impatient. Bakura couldn't resist.  
  
"Hey, think quick!"  
  
Priests are not known for their athletic ability, and thieves are not known for throwing things in a way that is easy to catch. Thus, it should come as no surprise that Seto looked up just in time to receive the heavy gold statue full in the face. Bakura laughed as he sprinted away from the scene of the crime.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~A few hours later.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"And you say that this was your most valuable statue?" the guard inquired.  
  
"Y-y-yes," the old priest stammered unhappily.  
  
The guard nodded. Come with me, sir." He led the priest around the wall to where a young priest-in-training lay unconscious with a large lump on his head. A slightly cracked gold statue was on the ground next to him  
  
The priest cried out and clutched the statue to his chest. After thanking the guard profusely, he rushed back to the temple.  
  
The guard knelt down and roused the boy, who sat up and clutched his head, moaning. "Master Seto," the guard said firmly, "I don't know why you tried to steal that statue, but you know it's my duty to punish you." He sighed. "I'm afraid you'll have to do one week of cleaning duty, plus the Pharaoh will want to have a word with you, of course." Seto groaned as he watched the guard walk away.  
  
It could have been caused by his recent head injury, but Seto thought he saw that little thief grinning at him just down the road. Seto tried to get up, but his head throbbed and he sat down hard. The thief laughed and skipped away.  
  
"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, THIEF BOY!" Seto howled at thin air.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: *cackles insanely* Fwah! You like the fic? Review, review, review, darn it! Or no more little thief Bakura fics for you! Really! I MEAN IT!  
  
I aM a ThIeF aNd A sTeAlEr Of SoUls!  
  
And also a writer of pointless and demanding author's notes! 


End file.
